


Horizontal Life Pauses

by louis_wife505



Series: Thiam Dialouge Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good Theo Raeken, Other, corey is kind of a jerk, dialouge prompt, liam likes naps, nolan is a smol bean, probably shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_wife505/pseuds/louis_wife505
Summary: This a story based of a dialouge prompt from my tumblr.Liam likes to take naps but he doesn't want Morey to know, especially after they teased Nolan about his naps.





	Horizontal Life Pauses

**Author's Note:**

> Would y'all like if I post the dialouge prompt list so you can request more?

**30\. “Taking naps sound so childish. I prefer to call them horizontal life pauses.”**

With the start of senior year Liam had taken to the idea of midday naps. They had actually helped a lot with keeping up on homework and housework. He would come home from school, set his homework out in order from most important to least and then he’d take a thirty minute nap. Once he woke up he’d grab a snack and start on his homework. 

For the first month and a half it worked. He got his homework done before dinner and he wouldn’t be so tired the next day. Of course he didn’t tell anybody because he didn’t want to be teased like Nolan had been. The shy boy had admitted to taking naps after school to help him focus on his work. Mason and Corey, mainly Corey, had teased the boy asking if he had snack time too. 

Liam didn’t see the big deal of taking a nap but he kept his mouth shut. He really didn’t want another reason to need his anchor at school. It was bad enough that he needed the teen at his lacrosse games to keep him in check. He didn’t want him sitting in on the study sessions he had. 

Liam wasn’t very fond of his anchor, or more he wasn’t fond of the fact that it had to be Theo. Theo was such a cocky jerk that he prefered to ignore that the teen kept him grounded. He hated it even more that he wasn’t even the one that noticed that Theo was his anchor. It was Stiles. Of all people it had to be Stiles to notice. 

It wasn’t even a big anger blow up that Theo calmed him down from. It was gamer rage, and in his defence, Stiles didn’t know how to play Halo without cheating. When Liam blew up at the human, eyes turning golden and his claws coming out, Scott tried to calm him. Making him repeat his mantra, but it wasn’t working. Not with Stiles still pushing his buttons. 

Luckily for Stiles, Theo decided that would be a good time to come home from work. He walked into the living room to see Scott trying to keep Liam from clawing Stiles’s face off. He didn’t even get near Liam as he started to talk. 

“If you happen to kill Stiles, could you please clean the mess? I had a long day and I don’t feel like hearing your mom yell about blood stains on the carpet.” Stiles and Scott looked at Theo with a betrayed look on their faces. “Not helping Theo.” The alpha yelled, but he was wrong. Liam’s claws went away and his eyes turned back to his normal bright blue. “Why don’t you clean it, mister I’m the expert in murdering and getting rid of the evidence.” Theo scoffed and walked to the kitchen. 

“I said I’d help, I never said I’d do it for you. At least lay out some plastic, that way you have less of a mess and something to wrap the body in.” The chimera kept talking as he grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and walked to the stairs. Liam rolled his eyes but kept the banter going, asking what he should do about the blood spray that would get on the walls and ceiling. Scott released the beta realizing he had relaxed and no longer smelled of anger. That’s when Stiles had pointed out that Theo must be Liam’s anchor, and unfortunately the human was right. Now Liam looks for any excuse to keep Theo far away from him. He didn’t need the teen to calm him, his mantra did just fine. 

Although now he could use Theo, if only to just scare away whoever was pounding at his door. Liam groaned and rolled over onto his side. He grabbed his phone to see it was almost time to wake up from his nap. Whoever was at his door better have a good reason to be there. He didn’t like waking up early from his nap, it made him feel tired the rest of the day. 

“Hold on!” The beta yelled as another loud bang came for his bedroom door. He got out of bed and made his way to the door. He rubbed his eyes and tried to look more awake before pulling open his door. Mason and Corey were on the other side looking at him curiously. “Were you asleep?” Mason asked looking to Liam’s long, messy hair. “No, I was just laying down listening to music. What do you guys want?” He doesn’t recall making plans with them and he’s almost positive there’s not threats in town currently.

“We came by to see if you wanna work on the history project together. Given your lack of studying during our study sessions, I can only guess you haven’t started it.” Mason smirked. For most subjects that would be true, but Liam loved history and has had his project more than completed for nearly a week. They were given a month to do the project that was worth 25% of their grade, and Liam had started it the day it was assigned. 

“I’m good guys. We still got time, I’m just wanna relax. Practice kicked my ass today.” It wasn’t a total lie. He just couldn’t think of an excuse to turn away help he normally welcomed. “You sure? I mean this is worth a lot, you can’t just wing it like you did with the English project.” Liam hated that book and he didn’t see the point in reading it anyway. The movie was quicker, how was he supposed to know the zombie version was nothing like the book? 

“I’m good. I’ll start on it tomorrow, we still have two and a half weeks left to finish it.” Mason and Corey just nodded. They asked again before deciding to see if Nolan was done with nap time and wanted to study. They told him bye and left the house. He now regrets giving Mason a spare key to his house. Had he not of done it he would have been able to sleep the last five minutes of his nap.

“You could have just told them you were napping, or that your project is more than done.” Theo came out of his room, looking like he just woke up from a nap as well. “One, they don’t that I like history and therefore would question why my project was done. And I really don’t need Corey calling me a history nerd. Two, taking naps sound so childish. I prefer to call them horizontal life pauses.” Liam gave him a firm nod like that made his statement any less dumb than it sounded. 

“Whatever you say Liam. I’m gonna go back to my horizontal life pause. Wake me up for dinner.” Theo went back into his room and slammed his door on Liam’s reply. Liam shrugged and went back into his room to start his homework. Maybe he can casually mention Theo takes naps to the puppy pack and see if they still wanna tease.


End file.
